Heretofore, various types of paint roller supporting frames have been provided in applicator assemblies for enabling paints and other fluid coating materials to be applied to a wide variety of surfaces. A typical applicator includes a frame with a handle for the user to grasp the applicator and a rotatable absorbent covering, or roller, mounted on the end of the frame opposite the handle to permit the user to roll paint onto a surface. The frame and roller handle are sufficiently rigid so that a user can apply sufficient pressure to the roller via the handle and frame to roll the paint onto a surface. When a user needs a longer handle in order to paint overhead surfaces, the conventional way to extend the length of the roller carrying frame is to insert a second longer handle into a threaded socket provided in the butt end of the roller handle. In many situations it is desirable that the roller per sé be turned at an angle relative to the handle so that the user is able to place and then roll the roller as required to apply the paint to the intended surface.
Applicant has identified two related problems associated with the prior art that serious detract from the usefulness or effectiveness of the available roller painting apparatus. One of the problems relates to the positioning of the axis of rotation of the roller in the same plane as the handle, so as to require an unfavorable wrist extension when using the apparatus. Another problem is that means are not provided in the prior art for absorbing the vibratory energy generated and transmitted back to the handle as the roller rolls over the surface being coated. As a consequence the roller tends to skip rather than glide as it moves across the surface to be painted, and the hands and arms of the user become fatigued. These two factors contribute substantially to the tiring of the user and the inefficiency of use of the common roller applicator.
Numerous configurations of handle and frame have been provided to accommodate the need for positional adjustment of the roller relative to the handle. For example, McGrew U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,082 discloses an adjustable paint roller having in addition to a knuckle joint which pivots the roller support bar on the connector shank, a supplemental elbow brace connecting the shank and the roller support bar to provide additional strength. The elbow brace is comprised of two pivotal legs one of which abuts against the shank of the assembly when the roller is in its position of maximum adjustment, thus limiting this position to an 80 degree adjustment from the normal orientation of the roller. The other leg of the elbow brace will abut the roller support assembly when the elbow joint is thrust forwardly so that a 45 degree angle is automatically established in this mode. Note however, that at all positions of adjustment, the roller lies in the same plane as the handle.
An adjustable roller similar to that of McGrew is disclosed by Beck U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,714 which incorporates a bolt and wingnut assembly into his frame structure to permit positional change of the roller relative to the frame and handle. But here again, the roller and handle remain in the same plane.
Another attempt to address the problems sought to be solved by the present invention is provided by Jang, et al. who improve on the Beck concept by providing a paint roller frame assembly having an adjustment capability that permits switching between two paint rolling directions or between two tilted painting angles. The frame comprises a roller cage assembly, a shaft for receiving the roller cage assembly, and a handle for supporting the shaft. The handle or its extension pole comprises two substantially elongated members that are releasably fastened with a fastening means. Each of the mating ends of the two handle members has an oblique end section to which the normal is inclined with respect to the longitudinal axis of the corresponding handle member at angle. Although this structure may address one of the objectives of the present invention in a different way, the bolt together fastening means to effect angulation between handle and roller clearly does not address the issue of absorption of shock forces transmitted from the roller into the handle.